ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Glitch Ben, nicknamed Glitch, is a fusion of Ben's DNA and Upgrade's DNA. He is a mysterious heroic presence that originally maintained the Omnitrix from within. Appearance Glitch has Ben's overall appearance but with Mechamorphic physiology. His hands have five fingers each, more closely resembling Upgrade's hands rather than Ben's. After merging with Ben's go-kart, Glitch is now a black and purple race-car that changes appearance based on the current alien sitting in him. Personality Compared to his human donor, Glitch is far more patient and way more serious, especially with the High Override's influence on Shock Rock. Due to being created inside the Omnitrix, he has a far larger amount of knowledge of it, but still retains Ben's playful, headstrong, and argumentative nature. Though his voice is the same as Ben's, it has a tone to show he is much more intelligent. History In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Glitch was created by accident when Ben used Upgrade to enhance the Omnitrix. The watch rebooted and destroyed Upgrade's DNA, with a part of him fusing with Ben's DNA to survive, resulting in the creation of Glitch. In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Glitch fused with the Tennyson boxcar, and as Ben, Gwen, and Max exited the Omnitrix, Glitch give Gwen and Ben a ride in the upgraded Boxcar. He joined the Tennyson's as a new addition to the family. Powers and Abilities Glitch could use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merged he upgraded the technology, making the technology he possessed far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. One notable ability is being able to maintain the Omnitrix from within and wield it as offense or defense. Glitch can manipulate the internal structure to provide cover and can activate the Omnitrix's internal defenses. After fusing with the boxcar, he can now turn into other vehicle forms based on the Omnitrix and Antitrix aliens if the Ben or Kevin are in the drivers seat. Weaknesses As part Galvanic Mechamorph, Glitch is weak against electricity (being living metal). Glitch is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Glitch can also be hijacked against his will in his current form, specifically by Kevin. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' (first appearance) *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' Season 3 *''Franken-Fight'' *''LaGrange Muraille'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' Trivia *Although his figure had been seen briefly before at the Hong Kong Toy Fair 2018, Glitch's name and existence was first directly addressed at New York Toy Fair 2018. **Interestingly, the toy has only four fingers on each hand. His arms are scaled-down versions of the arms used for Upgrade's figure. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Hybrids Category:Tennyson Family Category:Allies Category:Reboot Characters